Human eyesight is a product of two separate processes that work together to form images for a person to “see”. One of these processes, herein referred to as the physical component, concerns the physical structure of the various elements of the eye and how incoming light is treated and processed by the eye. Defects in the shape of the cornea, the retinal wall, or the optic nerve can impair or destroy the functionality of a person's eye and thus impair or eliminate the ability to perceive images. Fortunately, defects in the cornea of a person can be corrected through the use of glasses, contacts, or surgery such as laser keratotomy. Likewise, defects in the retina of a person might be often repairable by surgery.
The second process, enabling humans to see images, is herein referred to as the neurological component. This component concerns neural processing in the brain and how the brain analyzes information sent from the eyes to produce an image. A person can likewise have a number of defects in this component of the visual process, such as reduced visual acuity, reduced sensitivity for spatial contrast, reduced vernier acuity, spatial distortion, abnormal spatial interactions and impaired contour detection.
More particularly, a retina includes three kinds of cells:                photoreceptors (cones and rods) for light detection and transduction in the eye, at a first stage,        bipolar cells for integrating information coming from photoreceptors, at a second stage, and        ganglion cells, performing a pre-processing of the signal to be sent to the brain, at a third stage.        
The ganglion cells include two kinds of cells:                so-called “X cells” specifically for detections of low time frequency but high spatial frequency targets (e.g. vision of slow events with accurate details), and        so-called “Y cells” specifically for detections of high time frequency but low spatial frequency targets (e.g. vision of fast events but with few details).        
The information given by X cells is treated in the brain by parvocellular neurons (called “P way” or “slow way” hereafter) whereas the information given by Y cells is treated in the brain by magnocellular neurons (called “M way” or “fast way” hereafter).
The P way corresponds to a static vision of fine details, corresponding to a visual perception which is usually evaluated through visual acuity. The M way corresponds, on the opposite, to a less accurate, but dynamic, vision.
However, usually, the visual abilities of an individual are evaluated on the basis of his visual acuity. For example, a selection criterium of an airplane pilot is based on an evaluation of his visual acuity.
Studies have shown that for a movement of a target lower than 30° per second (angular speed), the static visual acuity and the dynamic visual perception were both used to follow the target and to determine its details. However, for a speed of the target upper than 30° per second, the M way and the P way were completely uncorrelated and independent.
Many studies have been carried out on static visual acuity. For example, a method for identifying deficiencies and/or inefficiencies in neuronal interaction of a person's visual cortex and possibly train this person for improving his visual acuity performance has been proposed by the Company Neurovision Inc. (Singapore) to offer eye correction training session.
Although clinical tests have shown that about 70 percent of the users of training such as a Neurovision® training system and method have improved their eye conditions, it appears that the efficiency of the method is not optimal for dynamic visual perception.
Accordingly there remains a need for evaluating and improving the dynamic visual perception.